A Sticky Situation
by barnstormer
Summary: In response to the "dialogue-only" challenge . . . Where did Amanda's second-season haircut come from, anyway?


Disclaimer: "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended; I simply enjoy reading and writing about these characters. Names, places, situations and dialogue are borrowed from the series, specifically "Car Wars", by Stephen Hattman and Steve Feke. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it, but please do not post any portion of it elsewhere without checking with me first. 

Summary: Where did Amanda's second season haircut come from, anyway? 

Timeline: This story occurs in the aftermath of "Car Wars", assuming that "Car Wars" was the last episode in which Amanda's hair was shoulder-length, and allowing for the obvious differences in the order of second-season taping and airing dates.

Author's notes: This is a response to KellyD's 'dialogue only' challenge, on the fanfiction.net forum. Thanks to Ceeg for beta-reading, and thanks to Ghostwriter for help with the timeline. Feedback is always welcome.

Rating: G

A STICKY SITUATION

"Hey, goof! Grandma called us to wash up for dinner."

"I know, I heard her. And don't call me goof, goof!"

"Shut up, Phillip. Hey, you're not going to leave your chewing gum on the towel rack, are you?"

"Yeah, so what? I'm not done with it yet."

"You know it's gonna get on the towels. Somebody'll get into it, and Mom'll kill you."

"No, she won't. She won't even know about it. I'll get it after dinner."

********

"Hi. Let me get that trash bag for you."

"Oh! Hello, Lee. You startled me a little."

"Sorry. Nice night, huh?"

"Yeah. It is a nice night. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Nothing much. Just came by to see if Jamie's space creature got rescued from the window."

"Oh. Well, no, I'm afraid the space creature didn't make it. He was pretty . . . um . . . flat . . . when they finally pulled him out of there."

"Gee, that's too bad. Not a good day for space creatures, I guess. Hmmm. Say, Amanda, what's that in your hair?"

"What? In my hair? Where?"

"Right . . . there. That's funny. It looks kind of like . . . plastique." 

"What!?"

"Well, yeah. Plastique. You know, it's hard to see in this light, but I think it might be . . . pink."

"Pink!?"

"Yep, it's definitely pink. Um, Amanda, I hate to tell you this, but I think you have pink bubble gum in your hair."

"Bubble gum! Oh, NO!!!"

"Oh, yes." 

"BOYS!!!! Phillip! Jamie! Oh, my gosh! Sorry, but I've gotta say goodnight, Lee! I've gotta go. I'll . . . I'll see you . . . whenever. Ooohhh, I'm gonna kill those boys . . ."

********

"MOTHER!!!"

"What is it, Amanda?"

"I am going to kill one or both of the boys. Within moments. You'd better stop me."

"All right, all right, I'm stopping you! Why are you going to kill the boys, dear?"

"Just look at this!"

"Look at what?"

"This!"

"Oh, my gosh! Amanda! Darling, did you know you have pink bubble gum in your hair?"

"Yes, Mother, I know. How can we get it out?"

"Now, don't panic, Amanda. I read about this in Housekeeping Hints just last week. It's very simple. You put wax paper over the gum, and then you put a hot iron on it . . ."

"An iron?! No, mother. Not an iron. That's for carpet. How do you get gum out of hair?"

"Ice? Baby oil? Ice and baby oil? Or was it . . ."

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, Amanda, I don't know. You never got gum in your hair when you were a little girl. I've never had this problem before. Here, let me get some scissors."

"Scissors! Mother, no!"

"It'll never show, darling. I'll just trim the gum out, and you can fix your hair around it."

"I don't know. This doesn't seem like a very good idea . . ."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Amanda, I'm your mother. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you, Mother. But . . ."

"There, it's done. Now, wasn't that simple?"

"It's done?"

"Yes, it's . . . Oh, my. Oh, no."

"What?"

"Oh, my . . ."

"Oh, no . . . Mother, what happened . . ."

"Amanda, listen, here's a twenty dollar bill. I'll call Mr. Emelio first thing in the morning, and I'll see if he can't work you in right away . . ."

"Oh, no! OH, MY GOSH . . ."

The End


End file.
